Semblance Shenanigans
by LaughingLefou
Summary: Jaune was happy to finally unlock his Semblance. Weiss may have been even happier. Everyone else was just confused. (Crack-fic. One-Shot. White Knight if you squint really hard.)


_Warning, the following story was written in like...two hours, based off a stupid idea that was discussed for maybe half an hour at the most. Reading this may cause a loss of intelligent thought. You have been warned._

 **Semblance Shenanigans**

Weiss Schnee awoke with a start.

Her heart was a jackhammer in her chest, she was sweating profusely, and her sheets...would need to be laundered. _Again._ Her hands gripped her bedsheets and clenched into fists and she gave a small, almost imperceptible whine of frustration and fury. It was the third time this week she'd awoken in the middle of the night, her entire body filled with need and frustration. It was the third time this week she'd awoken from a dream that wouldn't have been out of place in one of Blake's dirty books, not that _she'd_ ever read them. Of course not.

And it was all _his_ damn fault.

Slowly her fists opened and she shook her head with a sigh. That was unfair. It wasn't like Jaune could control what Semblance he got, or what effects it had on people. Hell, if it weren't for it's...other effects, it would have been a blessing to have on any team. Slowly, Weiss turned her legs off the bed and got to her feet. The small digital clock on the nightstand next to her read 4:30am. She gave a shiver as her bare feet touched the cold wooden floor and she rose standing. Her entire body was stiff, no doubt her muscles tensing from the sheer... _frustration_ she was feeling from her vivid and very _intimate_ dream. She was starting to lose control, and if there was one thing a Schnee hated above all else, it was losing control.

What else could she do though? The feeling of Jaune's...what'd he call it? Aura Amplification? It was too much to bear. Weiss was no stranger to the idea of self-pleasure; she was a woman with needs and desires, and despite her embarrassment to acknowledge those desires to anyone, she at least acknowledged them to herself. Jaune's Semblance far and above surpassed whatever fleeting pleasure such an act brought her. It was like a marathon session that left her feeling not only wholly satisfied, but energized and hyper focused as opposed to being physically and mentally spent.

She approached the bathroom and looked up into the mirror to see her irritated expression staring back at her, dark rings around her eyes from her interrupted sleep and lack of rest, and she sighed. She just needed another hit. That was all. Just one. Then she could quit cold turkey and never worry about it again. How could she though? It would be so strange to go wake up Jaune at four in the morning and ask him to burn Aura just to make her feel good. How would she even explain it to him without sounding _weird_?

Weiss filled her hands with cold water and splashed her face with it, and grabbed a nearby towel to dry herself before staring into the mirror once more. Her face twisted into a wry expression and she sighed. She wasn't getting back to sleep at this rate, so she might as well get some training in, and with any luck, distract herself from her body crying out for another boost…

* * *

 **[Later That Morning]**

* * *

"Pass the syrup, would you?"

"Sure!" Jaune reached over the table and grabbed the pitcher of amber liquid and passed it to Ruby, who smiled in thanks, pouring liberal amounts of it atop her stack of fluffy pancakes.

"Jeeze, Ruby," Yang mused amused, "Want any pancakes with your syrup?"

The small Huntress glared at her sister as she put the pitcher down. "Ha, _ha_ , Yang. I don't see you getting on Nora's case about drowning her pancakes in syrup."

"That's because Nora isn't my baby sister."

"I am _not_ a baby!" Ruby retorted.

Jaune just chuckled lightly and looked back down at his own breakfast, mind beginning to wander again. It was a common occurrence as of late, though for different reasons. Hundreds of emotions had been cycling through his mind after the insanity that had been the confrontation at Haven Academy. Nearly losing Weiss, the conflict between Yang and Raven, the fight versus Cinder, her supposed death and lastly, his Semblance, at last unlocked. Happiness, sorry, relief, all of these things had him on edge for two weeks following the battle.

"Hey, Jaune?"

"Huh?" Jaune's head snapped up, blinking in puzzlement.

There was a whistle and Jaune turned to see Yang grinning. "Lien for your thoughts?"

"I...you'd need a lot of Lien for it all. Did you need something Yang?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could give me a _hand_." Yang replied, waggling her eyebrows. The entire table turned to Yang, expressions of exasperation on every face. Yang rolled her eyes. "You guys suck. _I_ thought it was funny. Anyway, Jaune, I wanted to try doing some experimenting and at the same time, I figured it could be good training for you."

Jaune cocked an eyebrow. "What'd you have in mind?"

"You said your Semblance is some sort of 'Aura Amplification,' right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Semblances become more useful with use, and I want to know just how strong I can get with our Semblances combined! So I figure you could use your Semblance on me and-"

" _No!_ " A voice shouted from nearby, startling Jaune and making him jump. Yang turned around in her chair, the entire table glancing to the door to see Weiss, glaring at Yang, her expression hard. "I forbid it!"

Jaune blinked. "Uh, Weiss? Why?"

Weiss ignored him, stomping forward. "Jaune is not allowed to use his Semblance on anyone else but me!"

"Hey!" Ruby shouted nearby, frowning. "That's not fair! I want Jaune to use his Semblance on me!"

"You're too young for it, Ruby." Weiss murmured offhandedly.

"Weiss, what's the big idea? Jaune's got a Semblance that powers you up, why are you the only one allowed to make use of it?" Yang frowned, crossing her arms as she stared down Weiss.

Weiss glared back, arms akimbo. "Weiss Schnee does _not_ share!"

"Share? Weiss, it's _my_ Semblance. I think it's my choice who I get to use it on-" Jaune began to speak when the heiress stomped over toward Jaune, grabbed him roughly and proceeded to drag him out of his chair. "Wha-hey! Weiss? What's the big idea?" Jaune frowned, giving only a token attempt to break free. The rest of the table sat there, staring gormlessly as the two disappeared out of the room.

"...what the hell? The hell crawled up Weiss-cream's combat skirt?" Yang asked, a murmur of agreements following suit.

* * *

 **[****]**

* * *

Jaune blinked as Weiss threw him into the empty training room and quickly shut the door behind her, facing away from him. "Weiss, what's gotten into you?" There was silence for an answer, then Jaune heard Weiss say _something_ , but it was so quiet and imperceptible. Jaune got to his feet and dusted himself off, stepping closer to Weiss. "Weiss, hello? Are you okay?

"...I thought what we had was special…"

"What?" Jaune's face contorted in confusion. "Weiss, you're not making any sense-"

Weiss turned on her heel and without any warning, embraced Jaune tightly, burying her face against his chest in a manner that not only caught the blond off guard, but had his face growing redder than Ruby's cloak. "I was your _first_...doesn't that mean anything?"

"...first _what?!_ "

"I mean," Weiss continued, staring up at him with with wide eyes, "Am I not enough for you?"

" _Enough for what?!_ " Jaune exclaimed, feelings going from embarrassed to concerned, his facial expressions following suit.

"You and I make such a wonderful team, and now you're...you're...running off with Xiao Long?"

Jaune's face contorted even further with disbelief. "No one is running off with anyone! It's training! What are we even talking about!?"

Weiss continued to ignore him, hands clenching his hoodie, expression pleading. "Place your hands upon me and let's recapture that magic!"

" _ **What magic?!**_ " Jaune all but screamed, hands now pulling at his hair in frustration. He forced himself to calm down and shook his head, trying to pry Weiss off of him. "Weiss, look, I-I'm flattered, really, but I...I don't think I can do this! I-I mean, with Pyrrha, and everything that's happened and...look, I know Cinder is dead, but it's still too soon!"

"She shouldn't matter!" Weiss pleaded, pulling at Jaune, making him stare into her blue eyes. "Jaune, please…"

Jaune eyes widened and he shook his head. "Weiss, I-I c-can't!"

"You've done it once before!"

"What?" Jaune paused. "That's impossible! I'd remember doing _that!_ "

"Is it money? Is that it? I'm not the heiress of the SDC any more, but I can find the Lien!"

Jaune was horrified. "W-what! No! Weiss, listen to yourself!"

Weiss shivered. "I'm sorry, but it's driving me crazy! Ever since you did it to me, it's all I can think about!"

Jaune wrenched himself from Weiss' grasp, shaking his head in shock, confusion and irritation. "Weiss, I don't know what you're talking about! I-I've never had sex with you!"

There was a pause, then, "What? No! I'm talking about your Semblance!"

Jaune blinked, mouth opening and closing a few times before his expression once more morphed into a one of pure irritation. "...are you kidding me?" With a slow shake of his head, Jaune walked forward and past Weiss, throwing open the door to the training room. "For fuck's sake, Weiss, if you wanted to train, just say you want to train. I'm going to go hang out with Yang now."

Weiss eye twitched.

"Weiss Schnee does not share!"

* * *

 **A/N: I...don't know. It was an insane idea that I had to write down because the Discord Channel I'm on demanded I do so. I'm now off to go worry about the next chapter of New Moon Waltz.**


End file.
